


Taking a leap

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, married yousana strikes again, slight mentions of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: Based on a prompt received on tumblr: "Hi! If it's not a bother to you, could you write something where Dating!Yousana or Married!Yousana find themselves in a situation where Yousef has to physically protect Sana? Thank you so much in advance! I hope you decide to write it because I've loved every story you've written about them!" So this is married!Yousana and what happens when they go see a basketball match!





	Taking a leap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new little one shot of mine!

Fist. Pain. Blood. Pain. More pain.   
Noise. A Scream. Hers. Loud scream. Fear in the scream. And anger. Where is she?  
Darkness. Pain. Hands. Soft hands. Whispers. Frantic whispers. Soft voice full of fear.   
Need to speak. "No need to be scared ". Can't speak. Shit. Try again. Still can't speak.   
The need to open his eyes. See her. Make sure. She is fine. But still the need to make sure. Can't open his eyes. Pain too strong. Where is he? Still can't speak. The world is spinning. Need to sleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Yousef, Yousef ! Yousef ! Can you hear me? Yousef please reply! »  
Sana is on the ground next to his motionless body.  
« Come on you're a doctor, do something about it. » she says to herself  
But she's so scared, hands roaming over his face to try to get a reaction from him, she can’t do anything. She hears a voice.  
« I'm so sorry miss, is there anything I can do to help? »  
«  Well not starting would have been really helpful! »  
«  I hadn't seen, I hadn't realized you were..., I'm so sorry. »  
«  Go get someone or something, your apologies aren't helping anyone! » She is screaming now, she needs to calm down.  
« Think about your own state. Right, yes, breathe. Yousef will be fine. He just took a blow to the face and is lying on the floor motionless. Not fine at all! » Sana is starting to panic and is trying to hold back the tears. Why oh why did she react to whatever that guy was saying??? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were coming out of the basketball finale, happy that their team had won. The match had been harsh and long with both teams fighting hard and dirty to win. Some tensions started amongst the fans of the opposite teams when they got out. People were getting a bit agitated but when Yousef suggested she should come with him to get the car, she reassured him, saying that she'd be fine waiting for him. When he hesitated, she replied that no one would attack a woman like her. She insisted and sat next to the gates.  
As Yousef was leaving, she heard someone make a comment about her team being cheaters, she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the remark considering what the opposite team had been up to during the match. She didn't laugh loudly, she didn't even look at the guy who had spoken. But 2 seconds later, he was standing in front of her, towering her with his large shoulder and glaring at her.  
« - What are you laughing at like that? »  
Sana got over the shock of seeing him quite quickly and replied that any sensible person wouldn't call her team a bunch of cheaters considering what the opposite team, his team, was known for. Sana was not afraid. But apparently, the man was more upset than she had realized about the loss of his team. He started shouting at her that she was the one stupid enough to support a team such as hers. As he kept on shouting, she kept on replying with snarky remarks. After a while she realized that it was the wrong thing to do as the guy wasn't letting go and seemed to get angrier by the second. He seemed a bit drunk as well. She felt threatened and stood up to leave.  
But as she stood up, he took a step forward which made her bump into him. And made it look like she had done it on purpose. She heard someone shouting her name right as she stumbled on her feet trying to back down from the fuming man who went to grasp her arm. She turned to see who was shouting her name and saw Yousef running to her. As the angry man was now shaking her arm and yelling, Yousef arrived and yanked Sana away from him. Angry Guy did not like it and started screaming at Yousef to mind his own business. To which Yousef, while still trying to stand as a shield to Sana to keep her away from the large hands of Angry Guy, replied that anyone threatening his wife was his own business. Angry Guy then shouted that Yousef should watch his wife closely and teach her proper manners. Sana felt her blood boiling and forgot everything about safety to stand up next to Yousef who was desperately trying to get her behind him and to calm her down, to scream that no one would tell her what to do and that she had every right to laugh at idiots.  
She regretted it as soon as she said it. Angry Guy seemed to lose all control of himself and threw his fist in her direction. It didn't seem like he really aimed to punch her but he certainly punched Yousef who leaped in front of Sana to protect her. The fist hit him right on the side of the jaw. Blood splattered from his mouth and Sana felt as though her heart stopped when she saw him falling to the ground. Angry Guy seemed as shocked as her, he didn't expect to hit Yousef and he turned to Sana to say something but was left speechless as he looked at her more closely. She didn't pay attention to him and kneeled down next to Yousef. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here she was now asking angry guy to get help. Because her husband had to be so damn chevaleresque and fall after one punch.  
« I'm really sorry, I hadn't seen you were... If I had known I never would 've... »  
« What ? Punch me? »  
« I wasn't going to punch you! »  
« Well you punched my husband! »  
« I' m really sorry. I don't know what came over me. »  
« I don't really care, could you just be useful and fetch someone?! He needs help and he could have hurt himself really seriously in falling and he's still not waking up and... »Sana was starting to get really scared now.  
« Yes of course! There's an emergency room in the stadium I'll go right now. Do you need anything? »  
« I'm sorry? »  
« Yes, water, snacks, anything? »  
« Water? I want someone to look after my husband not water! »  
« Ok,sure, yeah, makes sense, I'm going right now, sorry. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouch. Pain is still there. Has his head always been this heavy? It seems to be resting on a pillow which is greatly appreciated.   
Soft hands on his arm. Tender voice. Calling his name. He tries to open his eyes but the light hurts.   
« Oh I think he's awake! Yousef, can you hear me? »  
All he can do is grunt in reply. His hand goes looking for hers as he hears her letting out a sigh full of relief. He finally finds her hand and holds on to it. Her thumb draws circles in his palm as he tries again to open his eyes.   
« What happened? » He asks. Or he tries to ask because whatever came out of his mouth did not sound like « what happened ».   
« You don't have to talk right now, take your time. »  
« I'm fine! » Oh damn it, that one came out right but he sounds like a kid!   
He hears a chuckle then another voice says : « Yeah, right buddy, you're fine. You're so fine you've been out for 30 minutes at least. »  
At that he finally manages to open his eyes to look at his best friend sitting on the side of his bed (he seems to be in an emergency room), smirking at him. He turns to Sana on his other side : « You called Elias? »  
« Well I was worried and alone and I needed someone with me! »  
« You really scared us, Yousef. Sana was panicking when she called me and I arrived as soon as I could. » says Elias with a serious tone.  
Youses turns to look at Sana whose big smile and visible happiness can't erase the worried frown and the tears on the side of her eyes as well as the paleness of her face. He sits up with a wince to take her two hands in his.  
« I'm fine now I promise. I can't believe a punch made me fall but I'm fine. »  
« I knew you were bad at fighting but that bad... »  
« Elias, let him rest »  
« Yes, let me rest and shut up »  
« How are you feeling? »  
« Fine, Sana. »  
« How are you really feeling? And don't brush it off, I can see you're in pain. »  
« Is it doctor Sana or my Sana that is speaking right now? »  
« Both », she replies with a smile   
« Is that how you call her? My Sana? How freaking cute. »  
« Elias, shut up. »  
« OK, I'll get a coffee. »

He leaves the room, letting Yousef and Sana alone. Sana brushes a strand of hair away from his eyes and he suddenly feels better. He motions for her to come lay next to him. She does slowly as getting on the bed isn’t easy then rests her head on his shoulder as he puts, slowly, his arms around her.  
« You really scared me Yousef, you can’t do things like that again. »  
«  What, protect you ? That guy was mad Sana ! »  
« Yeah he was, he calmed down immediately after you fell, I think he surprised himself. »  
« Yeah, well whatever happened after I was out doesn’t mean I won’t protect you again. Also, you’re the one who started arguing with him so I should be the one here being all « please don’t do this again ». »  
« You don’t want me to argue with anyone ever again ? »  
« Do I want you to change your entire personality, you mean ? »  
«  How dare you ! »  
« You’re honestly like a spark waiting to become a fire but pretending to be ice all the time. »  
She sticks her tongue out at him in reply.  
« I think we should both try to be more careful. It’s not just about you or me. Your safety or mine. Well, especially in your case » He says these words as brushes her stomach with his thumb.  
« True. I should have known better than to argue with a drunk guy when I’m pregnant I suppose. »  
There’s a pause then she adds in a little voice : « I could feel it kicking when I got scared and then it just stopped moving when we got in the room and I thought fo a second it might be hurt because I was too stressed or something but it moved soon after. I was so nervous. I don’t want to feel this way ever again. »  
He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes as he tries to hold back the emotion at the thought that his pain might have cause his wife and unborn child pain as well and that Sana was so scared a few minutes ago.  
« And you won’t. We are fine now. Both of us. I’ll get a bruise but we are fine. »  
« We are. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stay like this for a while. Laying next to each other, holding on to each other, thinking about the child to come and their life togetehr. Not speaking but still connected.  
When Elias comes back to the room, he finds them asleep in each other arms. He smiles at the vision and leaves teh room to give them some peace. He comes back two seconds later to take a picture and then leave them for good and goes in the corridor to wait.


End file.
